


Crying Isn't Like You

by MonacaTogami



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst and Feels, Enemies to Friends to Lovers (suggested), F/M, Song: I Love You (Billie Eilish), Songfic, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonacaTogami/pseuds/MonacaTogami
Summary: Byakuya confesses.
Relationships: Chabashira Tenko/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 4





	Crying Isn't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> i love you is Chabagami core and no I do not take criticism on that.

"Tenko I..." Byakuya started, a knot forming in his chest that was present in the way he spoke. "I know it has taken us a long time to get where we are, to be able to get along... but throughout all of these years at Hope's Peak... I've been hiding a feeling from you, something it took me a while to understand. Tenko I... _I love you._ "

"It... It's not true..." Tenko sputtered, watching the blond in next to her closely. He sat just a few inches away, looking down, unable to meet her gaze. His icy blue eyes started to puff up, turning a weak shade of red, something Tenko would have never thought to see on her friend's face, at least not like this. His hand twitched, like it somehow wanted to grab hers and recoil back at the same time. 

"Tell me I've been lied to," she whispered, practically begging. She saw water forming in his eyes, bubbling up and boiling over, spilling out onto his cheeks. Her breathing hitched as she watched each droplet fall from his eyes, that he furiously tried to wipe away, like it was poison on his skin. 

Tenko put her hands up, shaking slighty, and stopped his arms before they rubbed his cheeks raw. "Crying isn't like you..."

_"What the hell did I do...?"_ she thought as he looked up at her, all of his emotions out on display for her to see. _"Never been the type to let someone see right through..."_

She couldn't believe that Byakuya, a person she had originally thought to avoid at all costs, the 'degenerate of all degenerates,' was opening up to her like this, even if they had both come far from where they started. 

She swallowed, trying her best to muster up a grin, and a chuckle, although the tears that started to form in her own eyes gave her away. 

"Maybe won't you take it back? Say you were trying to make me laugh..." she said, "...and nothing has to change today, you didn't mean to say-"

"I love you," Byakuya cut her off, his voice shaky from crying, yet firm. 

"I love you," he repeated, "I love you... and I don't want to..." 

A smirk formed on his face, strained as he tried to force down his emotions. Tenko could tell he felt like dying.

He locked his fingers with hers, looking down again.

"We fall apart as it gets dark, I'm in your arms in Central Park..." he squeezed her hands, the thought he shared engulfing him as his tears ran quicker. "There's nothing you could do or say, I can't escape the way I love you."

Tenko's tears finally fell, and she leant forward, her forehead pressed against his.

"I... I don't want to..." she choked out, "b... but I... I love you..."

Byakuya pulled away and looked up at her. "What...?"

"I love you too..."


End file.
